


You Make Me Happy

by MJLightwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OlivarryHoliday2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLightwood/pseuds/MJLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been together with Barry for two years. He thinks it's about time he popped the question. And what better time to do it than on Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Joe might be a little out of character, but I do believe he's redeemable. Whatever, it's Christmas. Enjoy!

“So why did you want to see me?” Joe asks with a smile, holding a cup of coffee to his lips and taking a slow sip.

Oliver takes his smile as a good sign, he doesn’t think he’s felt this nervous in his entire life, and the fact that the damn coffee shop is called ‘Jitters’ doesn't help. “I'm here to ask you for your blessing,” Oliver starts, forcing himself to meet Joe’s eyes despite his nerves. Joe slowly puts down his cup of coffee, sensing the seriousness in Oliver’s voice, but his smile doesn't disappear.

Oliver takes a deep breath before pulling out a box from under the table and opening it, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the middle. “I’m going to ask Barry to marry me.” He looks at Joe with hopeful yet terrified eyes. Too late to turn back now. Surprisingly Joe doesn't look as shocked as Oliver thought he would.

“Well, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Joe muses. “You make him happy, Oliver.”

“He makes me very happy too,” Oliver says with a smile, feeling his nerves slowly melt away. Joe’s definitely warmed up to him in the past two years he'd been dating Barry.

Joe opens his mouth to speak, but before he can utter a word, Oliver’s phone starts ringing. Oliver pulls it out of his pocket, “It’s Barry,” he says, a smile finding its way onto his face. Joe can't help but smile as Oliver answers.

“Hey, Ollie, are you here yet?” Barry asks. No matter how much Barry tries to hide how tired he sounds by faking a cheerful tone, Oliver sees past it, his smile instantly replaced with a worried frown. 

“I’ve just arrived, just picking up some coffee at Jitters, I’ll be at the precinct soon,” Oliver answered smoothly. Technically it's not a lie, the first thing he did when he reached Central City was meet up with Joe at Jitters.

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Barry says, sounding ten times happier than he was before. “I love you, Ollie,” he adds.

Oliver can't help but smile when he says it back, “I love you too, Barry.” He can picture Barry smiling to himself before hanging up. He almost forgets about Joe until he looks up from his phone and sees him.

Joe’s smiling when he says it, “You have my blessing.”

Oliver feels like a giant weight has been lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you, Joe.”

“So when are you going to ask?” Joe questions, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Christmas,” Oliver answers, his heart skips a beat when he realizes it's only two days away.

-

Oliver had barely gotten any sleep that night. He kept thinking about the ring in his suitcase, about his plan. He would look at Barry, wrapped up tightly in his arms, sleeping peacefully, unlike him. And he would run his fingers through Barry’s brown hair as he listened to Barry’s steady breathing in attempt to calm himself.

He replayed a conversation he had with Thea in his head, back when he first had doubts about asking, “He makes you happy, doesn't he?” She had said. And he'd nodded before she went on. “And you love him, don't you?’ Before he could even think, he had already answered, yes, he did love Barry, with all his heart, it was one of the few things he was sure of.

“Then do it,” Thea had said with a satisfied smile.

He was really doing this, oh God.

He woke up before Barry that morning, and after few minutes of watching his beautiful boyfriend (soon-to-be fiancé?) sleeping, he felt Barry stir in his arms.

“Good morning, Barry,” Oliver whispered. Barry smiled before trying to snuggle even closer to Oliver, despite the fact that they were already an inseparable tangle of limbs under the comforter.

It took a while for both of them to get out of bed and get ready, both reluctant to leave each other’s warmth. Oliver pocketed the box, reminding himself of Thea’s words before going downstairs to join the Wests. They exchanged gifts, and it made Oliver’s heart melt seeing Barry so happy. Iris was there too, occasionally she and Joe shot Oliver looks that said ‘when are you going ask?’ that didn't help his nerves at all.

He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to tell Iris and Joe about his plan, although he was pushed into a corner by both of their endless questions so he didn't really have a choice in the first place. After all, “Our Barry deserves the best,” Iris has said, and Oliver could hardly disagree with her.

Barry was hugging him after opening his gift from Oliver when he decided that this was it, this was the right time. “Barry, I have one more gift for you,” Oliver started, trying to keep his voice calm.

Barry raised his eyebrows. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver could see Iris taking her phone out of her pocket, probably to record the event, but Oliver couldn't care less.

He got down on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it. Even with his superspeed, it took Barry a moment to register exactly what was going on, and when he did, Barry’s jaw dropped.

“Barry Allen, just a few days after meeting you, you saved my life. And you continue to save it again and again. You make me so, so happy, and I don't know where I'd be without you, my guardian angel.” Oliver stopped to take a deep breath. “Barry, will you marry me?”

Barry nodded, too stunned to say anything, but it was enough for Oliver to understand. Oliver stood up, slipping the ring onto Barry’s finger before Barry tackled him into a hug. “I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you too, Barry Allen,” Oliver said with a smile on his face that he couldn't contain. They pulled away only for Barry to capture Oliver’s lips in a kiss.

“I thought we discussed that it would be Barry Queen?” Barry asked when he pulled away from the kiss. Oliver laughed, taking in Barry’s bright green eyes that were filled with happy tears. He lifted a hand to brush away the tears, looking at his boyfri- _fiancé_ lovingly.

Fiancé, he could get used to that.

“So you’re not going to hyphenate?” Iris chimed in, startling the newly engaged couple. Both of them had completely forgotten that Iris and Joe were still there.

“Barry Queen sounds good though, doesn't it?” Barry said with a laugh.

Iris laughed before tackling Barry into a hug. “Whatever. Congratulations, you two.” She pulled away, shooting Oliver a smile that he returned. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a video that I'm sure Team Arrow and Team Flash would like to see.” She dragged her father away, letting the couple enjoy some alone time.

Barry lifted his hand to look at his new ring. “This is amazing,” he said before pulling Oliver into another kiss.

When they pulled away, Oliver let his finger trail Barry’s cheek, wondering how he'd ever gotten so lucky. “You’re amazing,” Oliver said before kissing Barry again, wanting to capture this moment forever because he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr


End file.
